I want us to be together
by AlvinAndBrittany4eva
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have feelings for each other but when will they admit it? CGI universe. Rated T for now but rating may change.


_**This is my first fanfic so please be nice if you put criticism! I've only just got the guts to join and its all thanks to IHeartHalYorke'xo who I think is an amazing writer who told me that if I want to be join fanfiction I should do it because I enjoy the stories, so here I am:) This is Alvin and Brittany and in this story The Chipettes have decided they don't want to continue their singing career just yet! CGI version cos that's how I like it:p i'd like to thank Ihearthalyorke'xo on being my amazing beta on this story, I can't wait to start working with you!**_

_Brittany's POV._

Brittany had loved Alvin Seville for as long as she could remember.

When she first met the chipmunks and saw them perform she thought she wanted to be just like them, she thought she craved the life that they led but deep down, she just wanted Alvin.

She became one of their biggest fans and behind Ian's back she continued her Alvin obsession.

Then one day she was actually lucky enough to meet him and he was just as dreamy as he looked on TV with his silky brown fur and them golden eyes...but then she saw Alvin's other side.

The side that was cruel and selfish, the side that put his social life in front of his family and friends but Brittany knew that deep down Alvin wasn't like that, it was just a cover.

So Brittany carried on loving Alvin.

And now...well even now Brittany was still hopelessly in love, and as her eyes wandered over to Alvin's bed she gave a soft sigh, he had his back to her and all she could see was his ruffled fur and his soft, even breathing but that was enough to make Brittany fall in love all over again.

She wished she could tell Alvin how she felt but someone as perfect as him could never love someone like her...

"Oh Alvin," She whispered, "I've liked you for ages, and I wish you loved me in the way that I love you, I've liked you ever since I can remember, no wait I've LOVED you ever since I can remember and I still do, with all my heart," She gave another soft sigh before throwing the quilt off of her and flicking her auburn hair out of her ice blue eyes.

"And it's not even fair because you don't even feel the same and I spend my whole life seeing Netta and Ellie being all loved up by your brothers and then there's me..." Brittany was trying hard not to cry because she knew deep down that there was nothing to get upset over, it was just the fact that she loved him so much that it was a physical ache inside of her heart.

"I wish you felt the same about me Alvin..." She murmured and then she felt the tears that she had tried so hard to hold back cascade down her cheeks.

"I do Britt, I love you," Brittany gave a gasp and her eyes flew to the bed across from hers, Alvin was sat up, the red quilt tangled round his body, his golden eyes were soft and Brittany could feel her heart melt at his gaze.

"Don't joke about things like that Alvin," She said softly, her cheeks were pink in embarrassment and she knew that he was messing her about.

But Alvin only smiled and warily checked to see if they had woke their siblings up, when he was certain they hadn't he leapt the short distance from his bed to hers.

"I'm not joking Britt," He whispered and his gentle paws held her head ever so carefully and he softly pressed his warm lips against hers, she met his lips and pulled him down against the bed with her, Brittany smiled, "I love you Alvin," She whispered.

"BRITTANY! Britt wake UP!" Alvin yelled shaking her but the auburn haired chipmunk stayed oblivious to the world and a small smile graced her lips, "I love you Alvin..." She mumbled in her sleep before she gave a gentle yawn and opened her eyes.

"Oh," She said softly sitting bolt upright in her bed her head dropping in embarrassment, her face pinker than her quilt, Alvin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, his face crimson, "Ermmm wakey wakey sleepy head, Dave needs to talk to us in the kitchen!" Brittany rolled her eyes pushing him off her bed, "Okay, Okay," She said, "Go Away!" She hissed.

"My pleasure Britt!" He said winking before running off into the kitchen, Brittany put her head in her hands and gave a soft sigh, she should of known her dream wasn't real because obviously Alvin wasn't that caring in real life, she just hoped he cared enough not to mention anything about her sleep talking to anyone else.

_**Sorry if this wasn't any good but I don't have my beta yet:(...**_

_**I know it was short but I just had to get this idea out my head! next chapter will be in Alvin's POV.**_

_**Till then:)!**_


End file.
